


Pronto para todo (y tarde para cambiar)

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En realidad, crecieron exteriormente, hacia afuera, se expandieron, mutaron, cambiaron la piel, Quinn ganó estrías y Rachel marcas de uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero en el núcleo de lo que es su relación, de lo que siempre fueron ellas, en realidad no cambió nada. Cambiaron mucho las circunstancias, eso sí, eso nadie lo niega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronto para todo (y tarde para cambiar)

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de Tarde para cambiar de Amaral. Es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo Faberry. No tengo ni idea de que estoy haciendo y esto es weird.

Para Rachel, es complicado volver a Lima después de  _New York, New York, New York_.  
  
No tiene a Finn para pasar el rato, porque su novio- ¿ex-novio? ¿Casi novio? ¿Prometido? ¿ _Es-complicado_?- se pasa el día encerrado en el gimnasio o corriendo por el parque como si en ello se le fuese la vida, y la primera y única vez que Rachel se presentó en su casa al volver de Nueva York, le dejó muy en claro- antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices- que no quería verla, y pese a su tenacidad innata, Rachel no insistió, porque jamás lo había visto tan determinado en su vida.  
  
No tiene a Kurt para charlar de prospectos y de posibilidades y para ser  _su_  Kurt, porque él se la pasa oscilando entre la negación y el duelo, y aunque él no le ha prohibido que se vean ni que le hable de Nueva York, Rachel no es tan descorazonada como para hacerle eso que sabe que los va a partir a los dos. No a Kurt, por lo menos.  
  
No tiene a Blaine, porque Blaine se pasa cada segundo que tiene libre con Kurt, y hasta durmiendo se la pasa elucubrando planes de emergencia y planes be, ce y de para Kurt, que su novio desdeña con un gesto de la mano o se niega a siquiera escuchar, pero eso no mina en lo más mínimo la determinación de Blaine, que sabe como sabe respirar que Kurt  _nació_  para New York y para brillar, y si tiene que ser su propio deseo el combustible el que lo lleve hasta allí, pues que así sea.  
  
No tiene a Mercedes, que partió para Los Angeles con las primeras brisas del verano, y quizás Rachel la envidie terriblemente por eso- la posibilidad de comenzar su nueva vida, su  _verdadera_  vida, sin dilaciones-, pero, sinceramente, no podría desearle nada menos.  
  
Rachel no es particularmente cercana con ningún otro miembro o ex-miembro de New Directions, excepto quizás su incipiente amistad con Santana, pero Santana está demasiado ocupada besuqueandose con Brittany por cada rincón que pueda encontrar como para ocuparse de entretener a Rachel.  
  
Rachel no es particularmente cercana con ningún otro miembro de New Directions, excepto, quizás, Quinn.  
  
Es lo último que Rachel hubiera esperado, para ser honestos. Pero es lo que tiene y, en cierta forma, es lo que  _siempre_ quiso, y Rachel no sabe abordar algo en su vida si no es de la misma forma en la que planea tomar al mundo por asalto.  
  
Quinn se lo toma de buen modo, de un modo que hubiera sido imposible que se lo tomara hace dos años antes, o incluso hace un par de meses. A Rachel le gusta pensar que las dos crecieron mucho, que son dos personas completamente distintas y que por eso pueden entablar esa relación que dos años atrás hubiera sido impensable.  
  
(En realidad, crecieron exteriormente, hacia afuera, se expandieron, mutaron, cambiaron la piel, Quinn ganó estrías y Rachel marcas de uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero en el núcleo de lo que es su relación, de lo que siempre fueron ellas, en realidad no cambió nada. Cambiaron mucho las circunstancias, eso sí, eso nadie lo niega.)  
  
Es siempre Rachel quien inicia las conversaciones, le manda mensajes de texto, le envía videos por mail, le da al adictivo botón de _Me gusta_  de forma compulsiva en el facebook al que Quinn entra muy poco y sólo a postear fotografías en las que nunca está ella y a responder algún que otro comentario en las imágenes en las que la etiquetan Mike, Puck o Sugar.  
  
Quinn responde poco, siempre cordial, pero jamás es ella quien estira primero la mano para iniciar un contacto. A Rachel no le importa demasiado, en general le basta con tener un recipiente para su afecto y su obsesión; se basta con querer ella sola, no necesita  _tanto_  que la quieran de regreso como que la dejen querer.  
  
Y luego esta noche que Rachel nunca olvidará, a las doce y media de la madrugada, con Rachel ya en el quinto sueño, porque dormir poco o mal avejenta, y el escenario no perdona, y los golpecitos apenas imperceptibles en su ventana, que primero le dan la impresión de ser parte de su sueño, hasta que finalmente logra sacarse de encima el sopor lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que son reales.  
  
Abre la ventana de par en par, porque después de todo es pleno julio, y asoma la cabeza, porque ha aprendido poco de los consejos en los que siempre la baña LeRoy sobre prudencia y responsabilidad. Quinn está parada justo debajo de la ventana, con un vestido blanco de encaje que le da un aura casi fantasmal, y un puñado de guijarros en la mano derecha que no podrían estar más fuera de lugar estando guardados en la mano de cera en forma de puño de la estatua de una santa.  
  
(Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿no es un poco eso lo que es Quinn Fabray? ¿Una santa con un puñado de guijarros escondidos detrás de la espalda? ¿Una muñeca de porcelana con un cuchillo de carnicero entre los volados del vestido?)  
  
Rachel no duda ni un instante antes de ponerse el primer vestido que encuentra al abrir su armario, los zapatos que pensaba ponerse al día siguiente y en bajar los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos. Cuando abre la puerta de su casa, ve a Quinn con la espalda apoyada contra el auto maltrecho que es de su madre, las piernas cruzadas, las manos tras la espalda, la mirada hacia el cielo.  
  
\- Te vas a resfriar si sales así.- Le dice como modo de bienvenida.  
  
Rachel se detiene a dos pasos de distancia y frunce el ceño.  
  
\- Es julio, Quinn. Y tú tampoco llevas abrigo.  
  
Quinn se encoge de hombros, y se mete en el asiento del conductor dando un portazo. Rachel se sube al de acompañante, como siempre, sin necesidad de que la inviten.  
  
(Quizás, algún día, Quinn le conteste que es porque ella importa muy poco: un resfriado más o menos no hará la diferencia. Quizás, algún día, Rachel lo entienda sola.)  
  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
Quinn no contesta, los ojos fijos en la carretera- le ha quedado la manía de ser extra cuidadosa al volante desde su accidente- y Rachel se plantea por un instante la posibilidad de ser insistente, pero hay algo- siempre ha habido algo- en Quinn que la hace avergonzarse de sus comportamientos más infantiles y querer ser más adulta, más mujer.  
  
Cuando Quinn finalmente le responde, han pasado casi diez minutos y Rachel prácticamente se había olvidado de su pregunta inicial.  
  
\- No importa a dónde vamos. Lo importante es ir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hay algo esencialmente distinto en aquel picnic que tuvo con Finn hace casi dos años, donde la ropa, el peinado, la música, todo era premeditado y esta noche de verano con Quinn estirada cuan larga es sobre el césped, manchándose el vestido, los ojos cerrados, dejando que la brisa de verano le acaricie el rostro.  
  
Rachel está sentada a su lado, las piernas dobladas hacia atrás tratando de estar lo más cómoda posible manchándose lo menos posible, haciéndose mil preguntas por minuto, desde durante cuántos años le harán pagar sus padres esta escapada con reproches hasta  _qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Rachel Berry_.  
  
Quinn encuentra su mano entre tanteos, sin mirarla, y le da un pequeño tirón.  
  
\- Vamos, Rachel, vive un poco la vida, por dios.  
  
Rachel está a punto de responderle indignada que vive muy bien su vida,  _muchas gracias_ , pero entonces Quinn la mira con sus intensos ojos hazel y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y Rachel se recuesta a su lado porque  _sí, claro, lo que tu digas_.  
  
\- Mmm, Quinn, no quiero ser molesta ni nada pero, realmente, no entiendo como  _esto_  puede ser vivir la vida.  
  
Quinn tarda unos cuantos minutos en contestar y Rachel siente una ligera punzada de impaciencia, pero quizás esa sea la lección que la amistad de Quinn Fabray vino a enseñarle a esta vida: no todos los tiempos son tus tiempos, Rachel.  
  
\- Solía venir aquí cuando estaba embarazada y creía que el mundo se me venía encima, y que no podía pasarme nada peor en la vida. Solía venir aquí en mi tercer año cuando me sentía insoportablemente sola y no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. Hubiera venido aquí mientras estaba en la silla, si hubiera podido llegar sola o si hubiera tenido alguien que me trajese sin pedir explicaciones. Este es uno de los pocos lugares de Lima que voy a recordar con cariño, que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Este es, en cierta forma,  _mi_  lugar en Lima. Y nunca, jamás, había traído a nadie aquí, ¿sabes? No sólo porque es  _mío_  y me cuesta compartir, sino también porque dudo mucho que alguien pudiera entenderme.- Quinn gira sobre si misma hasta ponerse de medio lado, sin soltar la mano de Rachel.- En diez días empezará nuestra verdadera vida, Rachel,  _nuestra vida de verdad_ , la que siempre quisimos y la que nos impulsó a salir adelante en los momentos terribles. Y no quiero llevarme nada de Lima conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero tú no  _eres_  de Lima, nunca lo has sido, Lima no ha podido encadenarte y ahogarte, mientras que yo, en cambio, tengo este peso muerto que me impide volar. A ti nunca te han impedido volar, sin importar cuántos pesos te cuelguen al cuello. Así que toma, esto es mío y lo he amado, pero ya no lo quiero. Te lo regalo para que sueñes.  
  
Rachel siente el nudo en su garganta contraerse y expandirse con el ritmo de su respiración. Quisiera decir tantas cosas, pero a la vez no tiene nada para decir, y aunque lo tuviera, cree que, como pocas veces en su vida, sería incapaz de encontrar su voz. Quinn tampoco dice nada, pero su pulgar dibuja pequeños círculos en el dorso de la mano de Rachel.  
  
\- Yo no tengo nada para darte.- Dice finalmente, con un poco de patetismo.  
  
Quinn sonríe, y quizás sea tristeza el motor de esa sonrisa.  
  
\- Tienes tu estrella. Y quizás sea tuya, siempre será tuya, pero, créeme, también es un poco mía, y con eso me alcanza.

 

 


End file.
